A Jinchuuriki's Tale
by Myra the Dovahkiin
Summary: Naruto is kicked out of the orphanage at 5 when he comes upon his father's compound. As he grows & learns he becomes stronger. Can his dream of being Hokage be realized? Powerful Naruto, Intellegent Naruto, NarutoMassiveYaoiHarem
1. A New Home & A New Technique

Trinity: Well This will be fun! -smiles-

Sasuke: Oh, shut up girl. no one cares.

Trinity: -glares at Sasuke- Shut up ya damn Emo!

Sasuke: I'm not Emo!

Trinity: Ah yea you are. -mumbles under breath-

Sasuke: What was that? -glares-

Trinity: I said your GAY!"

Sasuke: AM NOT!

Trinity: Oh? So you weren't saying Naruto's name in your sleep? -raises eyebrow-

Sasuke: -blushes- j-just shut up!

Trinity: -laughs- Do the disclaimer Sasuke!

Sasuke: -mumbles- Trinity does not own Naruto or any other thing that shows up in here. Especially me!

Trinity: THANK GOD FOR THAT!!

Sasuke: Hey!

- There will be crossovers & this is a Yaoi! (Male x Male) Harem. Thank you. Naruto will be powerful, intellegent, & won't take crap from anyone.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Speaking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_"Bijuu in human form talking"_

_'Bijuu in human form Thinking'_

_**"Gai & Lee Yelling"**_

Chapter 1: A New Home & A New Technique

Today is October 10th, the day the Yondaime of Konoha defeated the dreaded Kyuubi. The most powerful bijuu, the nine-tailed fox. It's a nice day out in Konoha. It is currently 10am The sun is shining, the birds on chirping, & a young boy is running for his life. Wait, hold on.

Naruto was running like the devil himself was after him. Today was his 5th birthday & he was kicked out of the orphanage earlier. Naruto is an orphan because his parents are dead. His mother- Uzumaki Kushina a anbu captain died in child birth. While his father- Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage died sealing Kyuubi in Naruto by summoning the Shinigami to seal it while giving his soul to the death god. Naruto has no idea of his heritage. Today started like any other, but it will end differently.

_Flashback to this morning (8am)_

_As Naruto was waking up, he let out a huge yawn. "Get up, demon!" yelled a orphanage keeper. "Huh? Oh, right today's my birthday. I'm turning 5 today." Naruto said to himself as he got up & got dressed. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was to big for him, and black shorts. "Demon! Demon! Demon!" called the other orphans as Naruto rolled his eyes. "Your old enough, bakamono! So get out!" said another keeper. "Whatever" said Naruto as he left the orphanage to never come again. _

_As Naruto was walking he bumped into a shinobi. "Why you little demon brat! How dare you bump into me!" said the shinobi as Naruto just rolled his eyes. He pushed the shinobi lightly to the side to continue walking. "The demon just attacked me! Kill him! Get the bakamono!" yelled the shinobi as a mob started. "Die Demon!" "You killed my family!" "Will finish what the 4th started!" "Get him!" "Kill him!" "Demon!" "Bakamono!" shouted the villagers as they chased Naruto for two hours straight._

_End flashback_

'Damn! Why Can't they tell I'm not the Fox!' Naruto thought as he ran. Yes he knows of Kyuubi, he never meet the fox & no one told him, but he figured it out anyway. What people don't realize is Naruto's actually a genius. He hides his intellegence behind an idiot mask while he hides his emotions behind a grinning mask. He does want to become Hokage though to protect the village, or at least his precious people. As Naruto was running he was chased onto the monument.

Naruto ran straight into a compound. He stopped in awe of what he found, knowing that he was no longer being chased. So he just walked around until he came upon a huge compound. It was 74 yards long and 10 stories high. Naruto walked up to the gate & saw a bloodseal so he placed his blood on the seal. The gate opened. The yard was covered in Sakura trees. Besides the door were two fox statues on each side. On the gate itself was a picture of a giant fox with nine-tails covered in flames. The tails wrapping around the bars of the gate. Naruto looked to see a marble pathway to the door.

"Hmm? Well that's interesting" Naruto mused. The house itself was amazing. It was about 175 feet long and about 5 stories high. It was also a golden yellow in color. Behind the house was a forest. As Naruto went in he saw a blood seal, so he wiped some blood on it & went in. He went wandering and he came across the library. He came upon a scroll on a table. As he opened it he saw what it was. "Kage Bushin?" he said to no one in particular.

_Kage Bushin- a solid clone that splits your chakra between each clone. Anything the clone learns so does the original, but it can't do physical (increase speed or strength). B class justu. The stronger version is the Tajuu Kage Bushin._

"Well that's interesting. What's the Tajuu Kage Bushin?" he said as he continued reading.

_Tajuu Kage Bushin- a more advanced form of Kage Bushin. Makes even more clones. Same as Kage Bushin. A class. Wouldn't use this unless you have very high chakra reserves._

As Naruto looked he saw handsigns under each technique. So being the ever adventurous, daring child he is he tried the justus. He got them both right away. So he used Tajuu Kage Bushin to go explore the house. (He made 1,000. 500 explored the outside & 500 explored the inside.)

Outside was a training area. It also had a dojo, a indoor hotspring, & a forest. Inside was a huge place. There was a kitchen, 2000 bedrooms (not including the master bedroom which is the largest room), 1500 bathrooms, a gameroom, a movie room, & so much more. There was even a game library, movie library, & book library (the one he was in earlier was a jutsu library). There was a weaponry & more. The master bedroom had a walk-in closet, mini kitchen, mini game room, a plasma tv with a dvd/vcr player hooked to it. (There's 4 other plasma tvs in the house. One in the living/gathering room, 1 in the game room, 1 in the mini game room, & the last is in the movie room).

There was also a desk with a laptop on it. (By the way laptop is crimson. The kitchen, floors & walls, & bathrooms are black marble, Except Master bedroom.) The walls were black like the desk and small table beside the bed. The was a lamp on the table with crimson shades. The carpet was a crimson color. His bathroom was black marble too. The mini game room was the same as the master bedroom's floor & walls. The bed was black with satin sheets, black satin pillow cases, & crimson blanket. (There was a curtain that allowed you to cover the bed as well). On the drawer facedown was a picture.

They then dispelled themselves. "Hmm. That's neat" Naruto said as he got the information. When he looked at a clock it said 11:30pm so he got up & went to the master bedroom. Naruto looked at the picture. It was picture of the yondaime & a red haired woman. Naruto smiled then layed down to go to sleep.

Trinity: Hope ya liked it.

Sasuke: Seeing as she can't do anything else

Trinity: Shut up, Teme!

Sasuke: hn, Whatever

Trinity: Remember to Review! -smiles-

Sasuke: Otherwise she might cry -snickers-

Trinity: Will not, but if you don't shut up your gonna lose something important

Sasuke: Oh? Like what?

Trinity: -whispers in Sasuke's ear-

Sasuke: -pales- P-Please R-Review

Trinity & Sasuke: Ja Ne!


	2. Meeting the Tenant & Senseis

Trinity: Hi again. Today it's me & Naru-kun!

Naruto: Hey!

Trinity: Hey Naru-kun want some ramen?

Naruto: Hell Yes!

Trinity: Here ya go -hands him a bowl of miso ramen-

Naruto: Hmm, Miso my favorite. -starts inhaling ramen-

Trinity: -smiles- Anyway I don't own Naruto or anything else, so ya can't sue me! Away with ya lawyers.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Speaking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_"Bijuu in human form talking"_

_'Bijuu in human form Thinking'_

_**"GAI & LEE YELLING"**_

Chapter 2: Meeting the Tenant & Sensei's.

Naruto woke up to see pipes leading in hallways. He was in what looked like a sewer. Naruto sighed. "Better go see what the fox wants." Naruto then started down the hallway. He started whistling. He came to a room with a huge cage in it. He walked up to the cage & peered inside. "Hello? Kyuubi?" he called when two huge red-slitted eyes open up and stared at him. "Ah! There ya are. So Kyuubi, why did ya attack the village anyway?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi sighs. **"It was a total accident really. I was really just traveling until I was attacked by a man who smelt of snakes. I believe his name was Orochimaru. "** Naruto twitches at the name. **"Anyway, I'm really sorry. Do you forgive me?" **Naruto just stared. "I forgave you a long time ago." Kyuubi smiles.**"Here. This is the Kitsune Summoning contract. By the way, the name is Kyo." **Kyuubi/Kyo said as he handed a scroll to Naruto. "Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed taking the scroll. **"Looks like its time to wake up, kit."**Kyo said as Naruto woke up. "K, bye Kyo!" Naruto called out. **"Bye, kit."**Kyo said.

Naruto woke up to see it was 10am, so he walked to the library and practiced more justus. He learned quite a few. He even found the yondaime's safe & found two special justus and he practiced them. He trained all day & night. He learned alot from Kyo too. He learned handsigns as well. Time flew by so fast, that a week has already past. He was quite content, but now he had to see the hokage.

A week later

Naruto looked at the calendar to see the date. "Uh oh, I was supposed to see the Hokage a hour ago. How to get there right away. Hmm..." Naruto thought as he suddenly remembered a justu that teleports a person as long as they know where to go. It was a good thing he learned the justu. It was one of the justu he mastered & can do it in different forms. Naruto disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Hokage's office

The Hokage was at his desk reading a orange book, when suddenly a swirl of flames appeared. The hokage fell off his chair. "Hey, Jii-san!" a familiar voice called from within the flames. "N-Naruto?" asked the hokage uncertain. Naruto just stepped out of the flames with a grin on his face. "Sup' jii-san?" Naruto said. "Naruto?! How do you know the Shushin? And what is with the flames?!" Sarutobi asked with a red face.

Naruto just laughs. "A week ago, I was kicked out of the orphanage, found the yondaime's compound, went into the library, learned a few justus, went to sleep, talked with Kyo, woke up, practiced more. This went on for about a week until I came here" Naruto said. Sarutobi just looked at him.

"You were kicked out of the orphanage, found the Yondaime's compound & stayed there for a week? Not to mention learned a few justus & other stuff?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto nodded. "I even learned some justus from the vault" Naruto said. "Wait...you were in the vault & leaned a few justus there as well?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto nodded again. "Uh... What justus did you learn?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto blinked. "There was quite a few. Do you want me to name them all?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi nodded. "Okay then. I'll tell you in the order I learned, is that alright?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi nodded again. "Well there was Kage Bushin, Tajuu Kage Bushin, Blood clone, Shushin, Henge, Kawimi, Nakamura, Shuriken/Kunai/Senbon Kage Bushin, Bushin Bakuha, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Rasegan, & Hiraishin . Why?" Naruto asked as he noticed the Hokage's wide eyes & mouth agape.

"You know Rasegan & Hiraishin ?" Naruto nodded. "Wait...You know Kuchiyose? Did you sign a contract?" Naruto nodded again. "Which one?" Sarutobi asked curiously. "Kitsune" was Naruto's answer. "Hmm.. Where did you get the contract?" Sarutobi asked. "Kyo" was Naruto's one word reply as Sarutobi sweatdroped. "Uh...Who's Kyo?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto smirked. "Kyuubi" came the reply.

Sarutobi went wide eyed & his mouth agape as Naruto started laughing. "Y-You meet K-Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto nodded. "Yea, I known about him before I meet him though." "WHAT?!" Sarutobi yelled. "Who told you, It's forbidden to tell you!" Sarutobi ranted. "No one. I figured it out on my own. He even told me why he attacked." Naruto stated. "Why did he attack?" Sarutobi asked. "Hebi-teme attacked him." Naruto said. "Who's Hebi-Teme?" Sarutobi questioned. "Orochimaru" was Naruto's answer. Sarutobi twitched. "I see" Sarutobi said. "Well stay here while I call for a few people to train you." Sarutobi said. "Okay, jii-san" Naruto said. Sarutobi walked out of the office and walked to the secretary.

Sarutobi walked in a few minutes later. "Okay, now we wait." he said. "okay" Naruto said. 5 minutes later a few people came in. There was a 2 men & 2 women. One man wore a green spandex suit, had orange legwarmers, black bowl cut hair & bushy eyebrows. One woman had purple hair tied in a bun. She had black eyes.

She wore a fishnet shirt, tan trench coat, orange skirt, blue shinobi sandals. Her hitei-ite was tied around her forehead. The other man had black hair, black eyes, wore a shinobi outfit & looked sickly. The other woman had raven hair, red eyes & a hitei-ite tied on her forehead. Sarutobi said with a frown when he noticed who was missing. "Guys you will be teaching Naruto-kun here in what your good at" Sarutobi said.

They all nodded. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Sarutobi questioned. They all nodded again. The guy with the bowl cut hair stepped up first. "I'm Maito Gai & I'll be teaching you taijutsu." The other guy stepped up. "I'm Gekko Hayate & I"ll be teaching you kenjustu." Next came the purple haired chick. "I'm Mitarashi Anko & I'll be teaching you Torture/Interrogation." Last came the raven-haired beauty. "I'm Yuuhi Kurenai. I'll be teaching you genjutsu." Naruto stepped up. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, thanks for teaching me." Everyone nodded. _**"YOUR SO FULL OF YOUTH!!" **_yelled Gai.

15 minutes later

Another man walked in. He had silver gravity defying hair, his hitei-ite covering his right eye. He was reading a little orange book. Kurenai twitched. "Your late as always!" Anko yelled. "Uh..." Naruto said. _**"KAKASHI, MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL. WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS READ THAT UNYOUTHFUL BOOK?" **_Gai asked. "Hmm...you say something, Gai?" the man, now identified as Kakashi said still reading his book. _**"CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE!" **_Gai said. "Umm..." Naruto said. "Hmm...Ah yes?" Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto blushed as Kakashi eye smiled. "Umm... I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said uncertain. Kakashi nodded eye smiling as he put his book away. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'll be teaching you ninjustu, Naru-chan" Kakashi said as Naruto twitched at the 'Naru-chan'.

20 minutes later

The office was now quited after that argument when two others walked in. It was a man & a woman. Everyone just stared at them surprised, except Naruto who had no idea who they were. The man had long white hair, black eyes, & red markings on his face. He had a lecherous grin on his face. He appeared 42. The woman had golden blonde hair, gold eyes, & a blue diamond on her fore head. She appeared to be in her 20s. "Tsunade? Jiraiya? Why are you two here?" Sarutobi asked. (Tsunade & Jiraiya are the same age. They are 42 years old. Tsunade just has a strong genjustu to hide that fact) "We're here to train Naruto-kun as well Sarutobi-sensei" the woman, Tsunade answered.

Sarutobi raised his eyebrow. "Really? In what? I mean Gai is teaching him taijutsu, Kurenai genjustu, Anko torture/interrogation, Hayate kenjustu, & Kakashi ninjutsu. So what will you be teaching him?" Sarutobi asked. "Well I could teach him how to be a gentleman" the man, Jiraiya said with a perverted chuckle until the girls (Tsunade, Anko, & Kurenai) hit him in the head. "Pervert" Tsunade mumbled. "I'll teach him iijutsu. He will need it, if not for himself then for his team" Tsunade said. Sarutobi nodded. "I'll be teaching him fuinjutsu, he may become a seals master like him" Jiraiya said as Sarutobi nodded again. "Great that means Kyo has everything else covered!" Naruto said happily.

Everyone looked at Naruto all confused except Sarutobi. "He's already teaching you?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto nodded. "Who's Kyo?" Tsunade asked as the others wondered as well. "Kyuubi" Sarutobi & Naruto said in unison. Everyone gawked. Sarutobi chucked, Kyo snickered from within the cell, & Naruto was outright laughing. "Sorry" Naruto apologized. Everyone nodded. "So...Why did Kyuubi, uh... Kyo attack?" said a man who just walked in. He had brown hair & was smoking a cigarette.

"Hebi-teme attacked him" Naruto said. "Hebi-teme?" the man asked. "Orochimaru" Sarutobi answered. "Ah!" the man said. "Name suits him!" Jiraiya said as Tsunade nodded. "So, who are you?" Naruto asked the man. "Oh right, sorry about that. Name's Sarutobi Asuma. I'm the Hokage's son. I'll be teaching you strategy" the man, Asuma said. Naruto nodded. "okay. Naruto be at training ground 7 at 10am" Sarutobi said handing Naruto the schedule. Naruto nodded. He looked at his schedule.

_10am-11am- Genjustu training with Kurenai_

_11am-12am- Kenjustu training with Hayate_

_12am-1pm- Iijutsu training with Tsunade_

_1pm-2pm- Lunch_

_2pm-3pm- Fuinjutsu training with Jiraiya_

_3pm-4pm- Strategy with Asuma_

_4pm-5pm- Taijustu training with Gai_

_5pm-6pm- Ninjustu training with Kakashi_

Naruto nodded. "Okay. Can I still live where I have been for the past week?" Naruto asked Sarutobi who nodded. "Okay then, bye!" he said leaving in a swirl of flames. "He knows Shushin?" Kurenai asked. "Yes & others" Sarutobi said. "Where has he been living the past week?" Anko asked. "Yondaime's compound" Sarutobi said as Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "What other justus does he know?" Asuma asked.

"Kage Bushin, Tajuu Kage Bushin, Shuriken/Kunai/Senbon Kage Bushin, Bushin Bakuha, Blood clone, Henge, Kawimi, Nakamura, Kuchiyose & 2 others" Sarutobi said. "He knows Kuchiyose?" Tsunade asked. Sarutobi nodded. "He's already signed a contract" Sarutobi said. "Which contract?" Hayate asked. "Kitsune. He got it from Kyo" came Sarutobi's reply. "What other justus does he know?" Guy asked. "Well there's Rasegan..." Sarutobi said. "Wait, he knows Rasegan?!" Jiraiya asked/yelled. "Yep, Hiraishin too" Sarutobi said smirking.

Everyone was silent. Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Hayate, & Gai were staring. Tsunade had her mouth agape. Jiriaya was twitching. Kakashi dropped his book, wide-eyed. "HE KNOWS SENSEI'S HIRAISHIN?!" Kakashi yelled. Sarutobi smirked. "What did you expect from his son?" Sarutobi asked. Kakashi fainted, Jiraiya chuckled, Tsunade giggled, Sarutobi laughed, & everyone else was confused. "I-I'm sor-sorry. I-it's just t-that Kakashi fainted because he found out that Naruto is his sensei's son" Sarutobi said calming down from laughing to hard. "Who is Kakashi's sensei?" Anko asked.

Jiraiya, Sarutobi, & Tsunade smirk. "Namikaze Minato is Kakashi's sensei!" Tsunade said. "Namikaze Minato?" Kurenai asked. "My student" Jiraiya said smirking. "Uh...Who?" Asuma asked. "Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage!" Sarutobi said as everyone's jaw fell. "Naruto is the Yondaime's son?!" Anko, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, & Hayate yelled as they too fainted. Tsunade, Sarutobi, & Jiriaya laughed. "Ugh..What happened?" Kakashi asked waking up.

"You fainted when you found out that Naruto is Minato's son. When we explained to them," Sarutobi said pointing to the fainted group, "who Minato was they fainted dead away, because Naruto is the yondaime's son." "I knew Naruto was adorable. He gets his good looks from his father!" Kakashi said. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, & the newly awakened group sweatdroped. "Wait...did you say that Naruto lives in Sensei's house?" Kakashi asked as Sarutobi nodded. Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

30 minutes later, Namikaze compound

"Place really hasn't changed" Kakashi said. He walked up to the doors and knocked. 'Please be home, please be home, please be home...' Kakashi chanted in his thoughts, but stopped when the door opened. "Huh? Oh hey Kakashi" Naruto said. "Hello, Naruto-kun. May I come in?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded and stepped aside as Kakashi came in. "I already put your guys names so any of you can enter" Naruto said when Kakashi sat on the couch, Kakashi nodded. "So what did ya need, Kakashi?" Naruto asked. "I came to tell you your heritage. Just found out really" Kakashi said serious. Naruto gulped but sat down anyway.

Trinity: Hope ya enjoyed it.

Naruto: That was interesting

Trinity: Aww. Thanks -hands Naruto another Miso ramen-

Naruto: Awesome! -Inhales-

Trinity: Don't

Naruto: Forget to

Trinity & Naruto: Review! Ja Ne!


	3. Heritage Revealed, Training, & Academy

Trinity: Hello everone! Today Kakashi is with me!

Kakashi: Hey -waves while eyesmiling-

Trinity: This is a harem, don't worry Kakashi your in it!

Kakashi: -nodds happily-

Trinity: Can ya do the disclaimer?

Kakashi: -nodds- Trinity-chan does not own Naruto or anyone else. So you can't sue her. She does however own any ocs, the plot, & some made up justus. She wishes to own us though. SHE DOESN'T EVEN OWN ICHA ICHA.

Trinity: -sweatdrop- Yea... Anyway, enjoy! -peace sign while eyesmiling-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Speaking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_"Bijuu in human form talking"_

_'Bijuu in human form Thinking'_

_Information_

_**"GAI & LEE YELLING"**_

-Action while speaking/handsigns-

Chapter 3: Heritage Revealed, Training, & Academy

"My heritage...?" Naruto asked as Kakashi nodded. "Naruto your father was a great man. He was a hero, a father figure to me, & my sensei. You actually look just like him now that I think about it. Same sun-kissed blonde hair, same sapphire eyes, & same stupid grin" Kakashi stated as Naruto sweatdroped. "My mom?" the blonde asked.

"Ah! She was a beauty. She had scarlet red hair that went to her waist and light blue eyes. She was a bit of a tomboy. She originally came from Uzu no Kuni. She was an anbu captain" Kakashi said. "Who were they?" Naruto asked curious. "Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's Red Death. Your father was Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto fainted. He woke up 15 minutes later. "So does this mean this is my compound, sensei?" Naruto asked. "Yup!" Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Naruto smiled back.

The next day

It is currently 10 am in Konoha. Naruto is already at training ground 7. "Hello, Kurenai-sensei" Naruto said as Kurenai showed up. "Hello Naruto-kun. Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded. "Then lets go. rat, boar, boar, tiger, dragon, rat Genjustu: Hellish Nightmare!" Kurenai said doing handsigns. Everthing around Naruto faded. "Huh? What the?" Naruto asked. "demon brat!" Naruto turned to the voice only to see Sarutobi & his sensei's with angry voices.

"How dare you live, Gaki!" Jiraiya & Tsunade said. "Because of you, Sensei is dead!" Kakashi yelled. "You shouldn't exist!" Sarutobi yelled. "This isn't real!" Naruto yelled. **'Okay, this is stupid. This is just a regular nightmare, not a hellish one' **Kyo thought. Soon the image faded & there stood his father & mother. "You are no son of mine!" Kushina yelled. "I should finish what I started!" Minato said holding a katana. **'Okay. This is hellish & so not real!' **Kyo thought to himself. "We never loved you, monster. Now die!" Kushina & Minato said in unison. Naruto sweatdroped. "Riiiiggghht" Naruto said. "KAI!" Naruto released the genjustu. "Well?" Kurenai asked.

"First part was pathetic & was just a plain nightmare, 2nd was hellish but still pathetic." Kurenai cocked her head. "What happened?" she asked. "First you, the old man, & all me sensei's betray me. Then my parents come back & say they hate me and try to kill me" Naruto said bluntly as Kurenai sweatdroped. "Ah" she said. "Well you've been in there for a hour, so it's time for your next class.

(Meh, to lazy to write more, & I have temporary writers block. Anyway...Hayate gives him a bokken & tells him to do 5000 upward, downward, & sideslashes. Tsunade hurts herself & shows Naruto how to heal & do a diagonistic check. Naruto ate lunch at Ichiraku ramen. Jiraiya through him seals then left. Naruto beat Asuma in Shogi. Gai had Naruto do 5000 laps around konoha; 500 hanstands, pushups, & pullups. He also had to wear weights. One one each arm & each leg. Each weigh 500lbs. Naruto called him crazy. Kakashi was 3 hours late. Naruto couldn't quite blushing around him, but twitched everytime Kakashi called him 'Naru-chan'. Naruto would then go home, bathe, dress, eat, then sleep. Kyo would train him in his sleep. Months went like this.)

6 months later, Friday, 10am

Naruto was walking around when a bird caught his attention. It was a summons bird by the Hokage. Naruto shushined up there. As he appeared in the office (this time using water to the amusement of Sarutobi) he asked what he was called for. "Ah, yes. You were just accepted into the academy. Be there at Monday at 10am" Sarutobi said happily as Naruto smiled. Sarutobi handed a peace of paper to Naruto. "Hand that to your teacher, Naruto-kun. Bye!" Sarutobi said as Naruto left.

Monday, 10am

Naruto was walking along when he noticed the time by the position of the sun (taught to him by Kyo). 'It's 10am already?' Naruto thought as he used a regular leaf shushin to appear in the academy. "Excuse me, but I'm new here' Naruto said to the guy at the front desk. "Uzumaki Naruto?" the guy question. Naruto nodded. "Room 301" the guy said. (have no idea what the room number really is, so I'm using the room they used in the Chunin Exams) "Thanks!" Naruto said. The guy nodded.

Naruto went to the 3rd floor to room 301 and knocked. "Come in!" called a voice on the inside. Naruto opened the door & walked in. The was a lot of students & 2 teachers. One teacher had silver shoulder-length hair & brown eyes that had an evil glint. The other teacher had brown hair & black eyes. He had a scar across his nose & his eyes held kindness. "Yes? Can I help you?" the scar-nosed teacher asked. Naruto handed him the paper. The teacher look at it. "Hmm... alright. Class we have a new student." the teacher said. "WHAT?!" the class roared.

Naruto rolled his eyes. The teacher sweatdroped. "Anyway... I'm Umino Iruka & this is the assistant teacher Mizuki." the scar-nosed teacher intoduced. "Why don't you tell the class about yourself, hmm?" Iruka said. Naruto nodded. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My likes & dislikes are none of your business. My dream...hmm, anyway I have lots of hobbies" Naruto said with an eye-smile as everyone (the class, the teachers, & Kyo) sweatdroped.

**'Great... Cyclops sensei is rubbing off on the kit.' **Kyuubi thought. "What kind of introduction is that?!" screeched a pink-haired girl. "The mysterious or not interesting in revealing themselves kind' was Naruto's answer. Everyone anime fell. "Uh...yeah. Take a seat, Naruto" Iruka said. Naruto nodded & walked up to the 3rd row & sat between two boys. A healthy boy & a lazyboy. Naruto then took observations. 'Wow...not many talented people. But the clan heirs are. Lets see what we have. Naruto looked around & remember what he read on the clans.

_Aburame- a clan that uses his insects to battle or track. The insects live inside of the Aburame's body. In return for the shelter & food (chakra) they help in fights. Aburames are stoic, silent, wear a high coat & shades. Can comminucate with insects or anykind of bug really. There ability with insects could count as a kekkai genkai, the bug contract. Current head is Aburame Shibi. Heir is Aburame Shino._

_Inuzuka- a clan that uses dogs in battle. The clan themselves look feral & can understand dogs. Always have a partner. Best vets around. Will help with any kind of animal. Just got to becareful with cats. Their ability with dogs can be considered a kekkai genkai called Wild Speak. Have red triangles on there head is Inuzuka Tsume. Heirs are Inuzuka Hana & Inuzuka Kiba._

_Hyuuga- a proud, genius clan. Has two houses. Main & Branch. Very confident, strong, & emotionless. Contain the Kekkai Genkai, Byakugan. An eye that can see 360 degrees, 50 miles all around, can see tenketsu points, & chakra coils. 2nd strongest clan. Clan has white, pupiless eyes. The branch house is basically the main house's slaves. They have the caged birdseal on their forehead. If seal is activated causes extreme pain to branch house member & can even kill them. Looks blind, but isn't. Current head is Hyuuga Hiashi. Heirs are Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Hanabi._

_Nara- genius clan. Have iqs over 200. The men are extremely lazy and tend to say 'troublesome'. They use shadows. Shadow Manipulation or Living Shadow is there Kekkai Genkai. Works best with Yamanaka & Akimichi. Makes the Ino-Shika-Cho team have the best teamwork. Current head is Nara Shikaku. Heir is Nara Shikamaru._

_Akimichi- a healthy clan. They store food away to later use as energy. Always hungry. Runs a restraunt. Part of the Ino-Shika-Cho team. Clan head is Akimichi Chouza. Heir is Akimichi Chouji._

_Yamanaka- bossy clan. They use mind justus. Could be considered the loose persona. Part of the Ino-Shika-Cho team. Runs flowershop. Clan head is Yamanaka Inoichi. Heir is Yamanaka Ino._

_Haruno- not very known clan. Mostly citizens. Has the inner persona bloodline. Basically a inner personality also known as a person's true self. Pink hair. Clan head is Haruno Rose. Heir is Haruno Sakura._

_Uchiha- most prominent clan in Konoha. Have black hair & onyx eyes. Have the Sharigan kekkai genkai. The sharigan can copy any nin, gen, & taijutsu. Can slow down & predict movements. Ultimate form is the mangekyou. Mangekyou allows weilder to use a unbreakable genjustu called Tsukiyomi, a black fire called Amataseru & more. Different forms of Mangekyou. Arrogant, prideful. Founder of clan is Uchiha Madara. Clan head is Uchiha Fugaku. Heirs are Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke._

'hmm...That's interesting. So that means that this must be Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, & Sasuke. Very interesting.' Naruto thought. "Hey, I'm Akimichi Chouji & that's my friend Nara Shikamaru" introduced the healthy boy, as he pointed to the sleeping boy. "Nice to meet you. Hmm..." Naruto said thinking. "-yawn- What is it, Naruto-san?" asked the sleepy Shikamaru. "Just wondering if ya like to play shogi" Naruto said.

Shikamaru now wide awake pulled out a shogi board. "Let's play" Shikamaru said. (Meh, his name's to long.) "Ok!" Naruto replied. They played the game until lunch when Naruto meet Shino, Hinata, Ino, & Kiba. He was even able to befriend Sasuke (though that was hard). After lunch they went back to playing shogi. Game ended at 9pm. Shikamaru won by one point. "Your good" Shikamaru said as Naruto nodded. "Later Shika!" Naruto called as he left.

Trinity: Sorry its short. Got writer's block.

Kakashi: Anyway review!

Trinity & Kakashi: Ja Ne!


	4. Genin Exams, Bell Test, & C Rank Mission

Trinity: Hello everyone! Today I'm here with Shikamaru!

Shika: Hey -lazy wave-

Trinity: -sweatdrop- Anyway Shika, why don't you do the disclaimer

Shika: Troublesome. Trinity does not own Naruto or anything from the show, but she own's the plot, ideas, & some of the jutsus.

Trinity: Later.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Speaking"**

**'Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_"Bijuu in human form talking"_

_'Bijuu in human form Thinking'_

_Information_

_**"GAI & LEE YELLING"**_

-Action while speaking/handsigns-

"NORMAL PEOPLE YELLING!"

Chapter 5: Genin Exams, Bell Test, C-rank Mission

7 years later

'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late...' Naruto chanted in his head as he rushed into the class. "Your late, baka" came Sasuke's reply. Sasuke jokes with Naruto, knowing Naruto is the strongest in class. "Sorry, Sasuke-chan" was Naruto's answer. It was no secret that Naruto preferred males. The hokage even said told him he had to have a harem, because of his bloodline. Naruto told Sarutobi that he was attracted to males however. So now Naruto gets a harem of men. He's already has 2 fiancee's however, they are Kyo & Sasuke. He can still remember how that happened.

_Flashback to 4 years ago_

_Naruto was leaving the Hokage's office. As he walked Kyo contacted him. _"**Kit, I know you get to have a harem, so do you mind if I'm one of the husbands?" **_Kyo had asked. Naruto answered the affirmitive. As he was walking he ran into Sasuke. The two truly did get along, though Sasuke secretly had a crush on Naruto. Naruto had also told Sasuke of Kyuubi. "Sasuke, I'm going to marry Kyo when I get older" Naruto said. "Oh, that's cool" Sasuke said depressed. "Why are you so sad?" Naruto asked. "Truthfully, I love you Naruto. I always had" Sasuke said. "Well...I'm supposed to have a harem... Do you want to be my 2nd husband?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Hell Yes!" Sasuke said happily._

_End Flashback_

They've been together ever since. No one knows about this except Shika & Shino however. Both know of Kyuubi too. Shika has figured out about Kyuubi as well as Sasuke & Naruto's relationship. Shino figured out the relationship, but asked Naruto what was with the strange chakra. Naruto told them what it was and said that both Kyuubi & Sasuke were his fiancee's. That he was supposed to have a harem. Surpisingly everyone knows Naruto has 2 fiancee's, because he supposed to have a harem, but has no idea who they are only that one of them is name Kyo.

As they were sitting down get ready for the bell test Naruto was talking with Kyo. 'I'm gonna fail.' Naruto thought. **"Why?" **Kyo asked. 'I think Mizuki is up to something. Oh Sasuke's trying to get my attention. Later' Naruto thought. **"Yea, later" **Kyo said. "Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "It's your turn dobe" Sasuke said, but whispered 'Your going to fail on purpose, right?' to Naruto. Naruto nodded yes as he left the room.

(I'm skipping this part. Same as manga)

'Hmm... stealing the forbidden scroll was way too easy' Naruto thought. **"Maybe. But it really is your property. Oh by the way, I hope ya don't mind, but I gave you a bloodline." **Kyo said. 'Uh...okay...' Naruto thought. He went to the forest & copied the justus down & practiced for the next 5 hours.

(Same as manga except, Naruto tells Mizuki he knows about Kyuubi and that Kyuubi is one of his fiancee's along with Sasuke. Then he flipps Mizuki off)

Iruka walked over to Naruto. "Naruto close your eyes" Iruka said. Naruto closed his eyes, but felt something being put on his forehead. "huh?" Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka without a hitei-ite. "Congradulations, you graduate" Iruka said. Suddenly both Naruto & Iruka felt lightheaded and passed out.

Naruto's mindscape

Iruka looked around, but saw Naruto walking off so he followed. They came to a room with a cage, with a peace of paper that had the kanji for 'seal' in the middle. "Yo Kyo!" Naruto said happily. A man with shoulder length fiery red hair, gold eyes walked out. He was wearing a white wife beater, black shinobi pants, black shinobi sandals, & red fingerless gloves. His nails were sharp & clawlike. He had fangs too. Most importantly he had blood red fox ears & 9 blood red fox tails. He appeared to be 19. "Uh..." Naruto said while blushing a deep red. Iruka just stared in shock.

The man laughed with a deep, masuculain voice. "Umm...Who are you?" Iruka asked. _"Ah... Forgive my rudeness. I'm Hanagashi Kyo also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune" _the man said. "KYO?!" Naruto yelled as the man nodded. Naruto fainted. Kyo laughed & Iruka shook his head. _"Iruka, I'm truly sorry for killing your parents. I wouldn't even attacked Konoha if Orochimaru didn't attack me." _"Uh... no problem. I forgive you" Iruka said. Kyo nodded as Naruto woke up. "Ugh... What hit me?" Naruto asked. _"Nothing. Though now it is time to leave." _Naruto & Iruka nodded then left.

Real world

Naruto & Iruka woke up. "Well that was interesting. Oh, yea. Show up tomorrow, see ya!" Iruka said leaving. The next day Naruto walked in class. (Oh yea, I forgot to mention that Naruto wears a red wife beater, black shinobi pants, red hitei-ite, black shinobi sandals, & black fingerless gloves. Everyone else wears what they do in the show) "Naruto!? Today class is for those who passed only!" yelled Sakura. "He did pass, Sakura. Can't you see the hitei-ite?" Shikamaru said. "Thanks Shika!" Naruto yelled as Sakura hmphed. Naruto sat next to Sasuke. "Okay class... Today those who passed will be set on a three man team. Team 1..." Iruka started.

'I know they will put me with my Sasuke-kun! **Cha!**'

'Doesn't matter who i'm with, I'll always be the best, except for Naruto. He'll always be the best. Right Akamaru?'

'Bark (Yep)'

'I don't care who i'm with though I hope it's either Sasuke-kun or Naruto'

'I w-wonder who I w-will b-be w-with'

'bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'

'troublesome'

'munchBBQmunch'

'I hope i'm with Naruto'

'Think I'll be with Sasuke Kyo?'

_"Most likely. I think it'll be by rank."_

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," Sasuke hit his head as Sakura yelled 'Love Prevails', "and Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka finished. 'YES!' Sasuke yelled in his head. Sakura groaned. Naruto smiled at being on Sasuke's team. "Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, & Aburame Shino. Team 9 is still going on from last year. Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, & Akimichi Chouji" Iruka said.

The girls not on Sasuke's team groaned except Ino & Hinata. "Your sensei's will arrive shortly" Iruka said. Many students left til only teams 7, 8, & 10 remained. Two familiar people walked in. "Hey Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto greeted. "Yo! Alright team 10 your with me! Later Naruto!" Asuma said walking out while Naruto yelled for Asuma to train Ino. "Hello. Team 8 with me. See you, Naruto" Kurenai said. Naruto walked over and sat next to Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and soon after both fell asleep.

Naruto's Mindscape

Sasuke looked around and saw Naruto. "Hey Naruto! Where are we?" Sasuke asked. "My mindscape. Kyo wants to meet you. Follow me" Naruto said as he started to walk away with Sasuke following. Soon they came to the room with the cage. "Yo, Kyo! I brought Sasuke!" Naruto called. _"So I see. Hello Sasuke-kun" _Kyo greeted. "Hey Kyo" Sasuke greeted back. Kyo reached out with his tail and wrapped it around Sasuke.

"What the..." Sasuke said. _"I activated the Sharigan. Also know to get Mangekyou you just have to train instead of kill your best friend. Once you master the sharigan for a year, you get Mangekyou. Also you won't feel the affects. I made it that way for your children. Same as Naruto if he copies Sharigan, except he'll have all abilities, where as you have all but the eternal abilities." _"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. _"Yes. I gave him a bloodline that copies bloodlines, has all elements, and manupilate shadows." _"Okay! Thanks Kyo!" Sasuke said. _"I think Shika & Shino like you Naruto. Kakashi does." _Naruto sweatdroped.

Real world, 3 hours later

It has been 3 hours now. Sasuke & Naruto were still with Kyo & Sakura was complaining. "Damn him for being late!" Naruto yelled. Just then a familiar man with silver gravity defying hair walked in. 'Noooooo not him!!' Naruto thought. "Yo! I have to say that I don't like you. Meet on the roof in 5 minutes" Kakashi said shushining to the roof. "_You should teach Sasuke Kage Bushin & Shushin. By the way the bloodline I gave you is activated." _'Okay. Thanks, later' Naruto thought. He then grabbed Sasuke and shushined up there. "WHAT?! NARUTO! LEAVE MY SASUKE-KUN ALONE!" Sakura yelled.

On the roof

Sasuke & Naruto walked up and sat down next to each other. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What? Sasuke & I are fiancee's, Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded depressed. "I see" Kakashi said. "Uh...sensei? I'm supposed to have a harem. Right now I only have Sasuke & Kyo" Naruto said. Kakashi brightened up. "So... there's still a chance for me?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. Kakashi cheered in his head as Sakura walked up. "How about we introduce ourselves? You know likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and anything else you like to say?" Kakashi said. "Why don't you show us how its done?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes & dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies...hmm. My dream... I'll tell you when your older" Kakashi said. Sakura sweatdroped, Sasuke glared, & Naruto sighed. 'All we learned was his name' thought Sasuke. 'What is he...Naruto?' Sakura thought.

"His name is Hatake Kakashi. He likes Icha Icha, my father, & me. He dislikes people who talk bad about Icha Icha, talk bad about my dad, and those who try to harm/kill me in anyway. His hobbies are visiting the memorial stone, reading Icha Icha, & stalking me. His dream is to get the entire signed collection of Icha Icha & marry me. He is also 25 years old & he has a sharigan in his right eye. He is my father's student. He is also Inuzuka Rin & Uchiha Obito's teammate. He had a secret crush on Obito. My dad is like a father figure to him" Naruto said. Kakashi & Sakura sweatdroped and Sasuke laughed. "How do you know all that baka?" Sakura asked. "He's one of my sensei's. By the way I was deadlast on purpose" Naruto said. "Okay, pinky your up" Kakashi said.

Sakura bristled. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like, well the person I like is... My hobbies are... My dream is..." Each pause Sakura glanced at Sasuke & blushed as well as giggled. "I dislike Naruto-baka & Ino-pig!" She finished. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke & Naruto sweatdroped. 'Great, a fangirl!' Kakashi thought. 'Why me!' Sasuke thought. 'My Sasuke!' Naruto thought. _'Sasuke belongs Naruto and Naruto's mates, like me!' _Kyo thought. "Uh... Uchiha your up!"Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like a certain someone. I dislike many things, especially fangirls! My hobbies are training and hanging out with my someone. My dream is to find Itachi & try to convince him to come home" Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded. Salura squeled. Naruto smiled. 'We have a cool guy' Kakashi thought. "Naru-chan your up!" Kakashi said.

Naruto glared. "My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I like my fiancee's, my friends, ramen, & training. I dislike _Stalkers_, fangirls, & people who pick on me for no damn reason. I have hobbies such as training. My dream is to have a large family & be hokage!" Naruto said. _"Nice intro" _Kyo said. 'Thanks' Naruto thought. Sasuke smiled, Kakashi eye-smiled, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Meet at training ground 7 the next day at 7am. Oh! and don't eat breakfast!" Kakashi said.

"Hey Sakura what do you & Kakashi think of this guy?" Naruto asked holding a photo of a familiar man with fiery red hair without the ears & tails. "HE'S HOT!!" Sakura yelled after looking at the photo then she squeled. Kakashi look at it and whisper 'Sexy' under his breath. "Who is that Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smirked. "Hanagisha Kyo. One of my fiancee's" Naruto said. Sakura & Kakashi went wide eyed and fainted as Naruto & Sasuke laughed. "Let's go to your home, Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke's home, 7 pm

Sasuke & Naruto were in the training ground. Naruto was teaching Sasuke jutsus. They were currently working on Kage Bushin. "You ready?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded. "Kay'. Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Naruto said as 5 clones showed up. Sasuke nodded, sharigan swirling. They both had there bloodline's active. Thus Naruto copied Sharigan. Naruto called the one Kyuubi gave him the akumagan(devil's eye). "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Sasuke said & 3 clones appeared. (Sasuke has less chakra) They practiced well into the night.

The next day

Sasuke, Naruto, & Sakura were on training ground 7 waiting for their sensei. "Hey Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto asked. "Yea" Sasuke said. "That was good breakfast!" Naruto said happily. "Naruto! Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat! At least me & Sasuke-kun listened" Sakura said. "Actually your the only one. Sasuke ate. I know this, 'cause I spent the night at his house" Naruto said. "Liar!" Sakura said. "Actually he's telling the truth, Sakura" Sasuke said. Naruto pulled out a extra breakfast of bacon, eggs, & toast. (Same thing Naruto & Sasuke ate that morning. By the way. Sasuke & Naruto showed up 10 minutes ago. Sakura showed up at the time Kakashi told him can cook, by the way)

Sakura took the offered meal and ate it. "Hey this is pretty good" Sakura said. "Yup! Naruto made it!" Sasuke said. Sakura went wide-eyed & thanked Naruto. "No problem" Naruto said. "This will probably be a test on teamwork. So no matter what let's work as a team. If he's doing the bell test, he'll have 2 bells. This is what will do" Naruto said as he told them there plan. They agreed. Just then Kakashi showed up using shushin. "Hello. I have set the alarm clock till noon. You have until noon to get these bells from me" Kakashi said holding up two bells. Everyone nodded. They all disappeared. Sakura came out and launched shuriken & kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke said aiming a fireball at Kakashi who dodged. "Fuuton: Kazeryuu no jutsu!" Naruto said catching Kakashi offguard thus hitting him.

Naruto then grabbed the bells. Giving one to Sakura the other to Sasuke. "We win Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said. Kakashi nodded. "How?" he asked. "Naruto pretty much figured you do the bell test & told us about teamwork & the plan before you got here" Sasuke said shocking Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. "That's it for the day, then!" he said. "Naruto can I see you for a minute?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded. They waited until Sasuke & Sakura left. "So what's up?" Naruto asked. "I was wondering if I could be your third husband?" Kakashi asked. Naruto thought about it and answered. "Yes. You can. I'll go tell Sasuke!" Naruto said as he headed to tell Sasuke the news. "Thanks Naruto!" Kakashi called from afar.

A week later

A week has gone by & Team 7 is sick of doing D-rank missions. They were now in the Hokage's office. "I've had it jii-san! Can we please go on a c-rank mission?" Naruto asked. "NARUTO! YOU ARE NOT YET READY FOR A C-RANK MISSION! YOU--" Iruka said but stopped as he realized Naruto wasn't listening. "Fine. I'll give you a c-rank mission. Let him in!" Sarutobi said. A man who appeared to be in his late 40s to early 50s walked in. He had a bottle of sake in his hand. "These are they guys sent to protect me? There just a bunch of brats! The blonde looks extremely weak" just as the man finished that his sake bottle split in two.

"I assure you we're strong enough. The names Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. This is Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura. Our sensei is Hatake Kakashi" Naruto said. "Well my name is Tazuna. I'm a master bridgebuilder. You better all protect me!" the man or Tazuna said. They all meet an our later and left the village. As they were on there journey they meet up with the mist brothers who ended up poisioning Naruto then got there asses beat by Sasuke. Tazuna explained to Team 7 his situation & waves economy. Naruto stabbed his hand relising the poison. Then they continued on there way.

Trinity: That's it for now!

Shika: That was a good story. Will I be with Naruto?

Trinity: You'll just wait til you see.

Shika: Troublesome! Please read & Review!

Trinity: By the way the justu Fuuton: Kazeryuu no justu is my justu. It translates as Wind Style: Wind dragon no justu.

Shika: So If you wanna use it ask her. It basically makes a powerful dragon from the wind the more chakra in it the more powerful it'll be. It can split a boulder in half.

Trinity & Shika: Ja Ne!


	5. Wave Mission & Bloodline Revealed

Trinity: Hello Everyone! I've been busy...

Zabuza: Lazy!

Trinity: -glares- Shut it Zabu-chan!

Zabuza: -glares- What the fuck?! I'm older than you!

Trinity: -smirks- Whatever, Zabu-chan!

Zabuza: -glares-

Trinity: -laughs- I do not own Naruto or anyone or anything else. If I did I'd be rich

Zabuza: If you did no one would watch, buy, read, play, or rent it. -laughs-

Trinity: -glares- Shut it before I tie you to the bed.

Zabuza: o.o

Trinity: -smirks & laughs-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Speaking"**

**'Bijuu/Inner Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_"Bijuu in human form talking"_

_'Bijuu in human form Thinking'_

_Information_

_**"GAI & LEE YELLING"**_

-Action while speaking/handsigns-

"NORMAL PEOPLE YELLING!"

Chapter 5: Wave Mission & Bloodline Revealed

As Team 7 & Tazuna was walking there was suddenly a rustle in the bushes. Naruto threw a kunai in the bush & a scared rabbit came out. "NARUTO! YOU BAKA! YOU SCARED THAT POOR RABBIT!" Sakura yelled. "Look at the fur. That's a winter rabbit, yet the fur is white. It was bred indoors to be used for Kawimi" Naruto said. Just that a whooshing sound was heard. "HIT THE DECK!!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi pulled Tazuna down & Sasuke pulled Sakura down. Naruto grabbed the sword by the handle & threw it in a tree. A man appeared on the hilt of the blade. (You know what Zabuza looks like).

"Well. No wonder why the Demon Brothers lost. They were up against Hatake Kakashi the copy nin" The man said. "Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, an A-rank nuke-nin, one of the 7 swordman shinobi of the mist" Kakashi said. "You heard of me?" Zabuza asked Naruto chuckled. "What so funny?" Zabuza said. "Ah... Nothing. Except you aren't really intimidating" Naruto said. "Oh really?" Zabuza said.

'The blonde's actually kinda cute' he thought. "Yup. Now Kyo... he is intimaditing. Especially if you bother him when he's having a good dream or piss him off" Naruto said. "Who the fuck is Kyo?" Zabuza asked. Naruto smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto said. "Did you know that an ant can kill you?" Naruto asked like a sarcastically. 'Baka' said a mysterious figure in the tree. Zabuza got ticked and charged Naruto.

(The battle is the same as manga except Naruto keeps pissing Zabuza off making Zabuza go after him. Now everyone is at Tazuna's)

"Groans What happened & where are we?" Kakashi asked. "You fainted because of the Sharigan & we are at Tazuna's place." Naruto said. "Well we need to train" Kakashi said. "Why?" asked Sasuke & Sakura. Tazuna's family was confused. "Zabuza is alive. That hunter nin was working for him" Naruto said.

They were introduced to Tsunami and at lunch they meet Inari. They then went to the trees to learn, but Naruto had already known the exercise so he kissed Sasuke & Kakashi and left to train on his own. "NARUTO-BAKA! DON'T YOU KISS MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled. **'Cha! That was hot! Yaoi is awesome!' **thought Inner Sakura. Naruto went to train taking his hidden katana with him.

A week later, Sunday

Naruto & the rest of Team 7 were having dinner when Inari suddenly exploded. "WHY DO YOU TRY SO HARD? YOUR NOT GOING TO WIN! GATO WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Inari screamed. "Shut up kid. I'm not like you" Naruto said. "I HATE TO BE YOU! YOU HAVE A SIMPLE HAPPY LIFE! MY LIFE IS MISERABLE! YOUR NOT FROM AROUND HERE SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! COMPARED TO ME, YOUR LIFE WAS PROBABY PAMPERED. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO SUFFER!" Inari shouted. Naruto put his fork down, breathing simply. 'Uh oh' was Kakashi & Sasuke's thoughts. Sakura was just staring. Tazuna & Tsunami sighed. _'This isn't going to end well' _was Kyo's thought.

Naruto glared at Inari. "I have no idea, huh? The real question is do you!" Naruto said confusing Inari. "What?" Inari said. "YOU HAVE A MOTHER & GRANDFATHER WHO LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! ME? I GOT NOTHING! I NEVER HAD A MOTHER'S COOKING. A FATHER ACKNOWLEDGING ME! A FAMILY'S EMBRACE! I NEVER KNEW MY PARENTS OR HAD ANY SIBLINGS! YOUR PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHILE MINE IS STILL TRYING TO FIND AWAY TO KILL ME! YOU HAVE PLENTY OF FRIENDS & I HAVE BEARLY ANY! MY MOTHER DIED IN CHILD BIRTH! MY FATHER DIED FIGHTING ONE OF MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE WHEN I WAS A NEWBORN!

I STAYED AT AN ORPHANAGE TIL I WAS 5 THEN I WAS KICKED OUT. NO ONE LOVED OR EVEN LIKED ME! I'VE BEEN BEATEN, BURNED, STONED, STABBED, POISONED, & SO MUCH MORE! I HAD PEOPLE THROW EVERYTHING AT ME INCLUDING THE KITCHEN SINK! I HAD JUSTUS TESTED ON ME, MOST WERE ASSISSNATION JUSTUS! I LOST MY SIGHT & HEARING ONCE! HELL, I HAD BOTH MY ARMS & BOTH OF MY LEGS CUT OFF!

BY MY OWN PEOPLE NO LESS! ALL FOR SOMETHING THAT I COULDN'T CONTROL! SO STOP CRYING LIKE A LITTLE BABY! EVEN I DON'T CRY! SO DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE HAD A BAD LIFE, CONSIDERING MINE WAS WORSE! I KNOW SUFFERING!!" Naruto exploded as he stormed off. Inari was shaken up. "I-Is that true?" Tazuna asked. "Unfortunatly...yes it is" Kakashi said. Everyone but Sasuke sat still in shock. "He was sugar coating it, wasn't he?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, he was" Kakashi said shocking the rest even more.

With Naruto

Naruto was training in everything he knew. 'Stupid Inari!' he yelled in his mind. _"Calm down Naruto-kun." _'How can I be calm?' Naruto asked. When he got no answer he sighed. He decided to meditate so he sat down in a crossleged position. Naruto's breathing became calm.

The next day (2 days before the attack on the bridge)

A beautiful girl was walking around. She had Black hair & Brown eyes. She wore a pink kimono with blue birds on it. A bird sat on her shoulder as she giggled when she saw Naruto. She walked over to him. 'Hmm...it's the blonde ninja' she thought. She shook him awake. "Hey wake up or you'll catch a cold" she said. "Huh?" Naruto said. "What are you doing here miss..." Naruto started. "Oh. I'm Haku" the girl said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto introduced himself. "Why are you out here?" Naruto asked. "I'm picking herbs for a friend" she said. "Okay. I'll help" he said. They picked herbs for at least 15 minutes. "You are a shinobi?" Haku asked. "Yep! Are you from kiri by any chance?" Naruto asked. "Yes. But I'm no longer welcome there" she said. "Do you have someone precious to you?" she asked out of the blue. Naruto thought about the hokage, Teuchi & his daughter, Sasuke, Kakashi, & Kyo.

Then he thought of Shika, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba & Ino. "Yes. Yes I do" he said. "When you are protecting someone precious then you are truly strong" Haku said. "Like how you protect Zabuza?" he asked. She tensed, but replied none the less. "Yes" she said. "I wanna talk with him, Haku. I promise I won't attack him" he said as she nodded & led the way. "By the way I'm a boy" she said as Naruto snorted. "Your a girl. Definitly a girl. If you were a boy I might of had to ask to go out with you seeing I'm only attracted to guys, but sadly your a girl. A very pretty girl" he said as she giggled.

A hour later

They finally arrived at the hideout. "Zabuza-sama?" Haku called out uncertain. "Over here Haku" came Zabuza's voice from the living area. "Um... Someone wanted to talk to you" Haku asked. Zabuza raised any eyebrow. (I just checked. He does have eyebrows. They are just very thin so you wouldn't see them unless you were up close) Haku moved to the side so Zabuza could see a very familiar blond.

"Yo!" Naruto said. "What the hell do you want?" asked Zabuza in his rough voice. "To talk" Naruto said. "Oh?" Zabuza said raising an eyebrow. "About what?" he asked. "I have a proposition for you" Naruto said. Zabuza was really listening now. "Go on" Zabuza prompted. "How would you & Haku like to join Konoha? You would no longer have hunter nins after you. You would still be able to do what you normally do if you stayed in the shinobi business. Haku could even become a medic nin. So what do you say?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza leaned back in his chair & closed his eyes as he thought about it. 'For one, we would no longer be hunted. I would also be able to be around with the cute blonde. Hmm...' Zabuza thought. 'I really want to join Konoha. I would gladly become a medic nin.' Haku thought as Zabuza's eyes snapped open. "Fine! We'll join you" Zabuza said getting up & started packing. Haku also started packing.

The next morning

As they were walking in town Zabuza suddenly turned to Naruto. "We may be joining you, but don't you dare break Haku's heart should she like to be with you!" Zabuza said. 'Though that would mean I would have no chance' he thought. Naruto sighed. "Like I told Haku earlier, I'm only into men" Naruto said. Haku blushed & Zabuza's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" Zabuza asked. "Yes. Unfortunatly, I have to have a harem so people will a have to share me. I already have 3 fiancees. 2 you know" Naruto said. "Who are they?" Haku asked. Even Zabuza was curious. "Sasuke & Kakashi. Sasuke was my 2nd fiancee. Kakashi my third" Naruto said. "Who's the first?" Zabuza asked. "Kyo" was Naruto's reply. Zabuza & Haku nodded.

Tazuna's house

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Sakura yelled for the 15th time. Naruto has been missing for a while now. Sasuke left earlier to look for him, but didn't find him. Kakashi was sitting at the table reading icha icha again. (Did I forget to mention that Kakashi's bi?) Tazuna was at the head of the table drinking sake, again.

Sasuke was drinking coffee & eating tomatoes. Tsunami was drinking tea. Inari was eating a breakfast that consisted of pancakes. Sakura was pacing. "He'll be here, don't worry" Kakashi said. "HE'S BEEN MISSING FOR A WHOLE FRICKEN DAY! AND I'M NOT WORRIED, I'M ANGRY!" Sakura yelled. "What's the banshee yelling about now?" asked a familiar voice.

Everyone looked at the door. Standing there was Naruto with amusement clearly written on his face. "YOU! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Sakura asked angrily. "None of your business" Naruto said. A deep laughter came from behind him shocking the group. "You sure know how to piss them off kid" came a familiar voice. "Be nice!" came another voice that was kinda familiar.

Behind Naruto was Zabuza & that masked hunter. "Naru-chan? Why are they here?" Kakashi asked. Naruto got a tick mark on his head. He walked over to Kakashi & hit him upside the head. "They are joining us, that's why!" Naruto said. Zabuza laughed. "Zabuza-sama!" the masked nin said. Naruto walked over to them. "Everyone this is Momochi Zabuza & Haku. They will be coming back to Konoha with us" Naruto said as Haku removed her mask. Everyone nodded.

The next day (The day of the attack)

Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke, & Sakura went with Tazuna to the bridge. Naruto stayed behind. About 25 minutes later 2 samurai thugs attacked Tsunami & Inari. (There names are so not important & I can't remember them so they are unknown but they are the same ones that attack the house) Naruto stopped them, did his hero talk, yatta, yatta, yatta. Naruto waved to them then headed to the bridge.

At the Bridge

The men were all dead. "What happened here?" Tazuna asked as two men came out. (Hehehe. Two know these two you'd have to watch Hellsing) "My bro & I killed them. Man, it was fun! Now were gonna fuck you bastards up!" came the voice of the younger man as both came out. "We're the Valentine Brothers! I'm the little bro Jan & this is my older brother Luke! A fine day to all youse! We're gonna Ice you now! Have ya pissed you pants? Have ya prayed to God? Are ya ready ta hunker down in a corner and beg for mercy? You even still have time to go for our special Suicide offer. Highly recommended!" came the younger man's voice from the other side of the bridge. (AN: Sorry, couldn't resist. Yes they are freaks. They escaped from there world. By that way that was a real quote from Jan. Just changed slightly. And to those who don't know Jan's name is pronounced Yon. Later)

Behind the two were a bunch of blue zombie like men. They appeared to be thousands of them. The shinobi's sweatdroped. 'Riiiigght!' went through everyone's minds. They started to battle. Kakashi & Zabuza faught The Valentine brothers (more like Kakashi faught Luke & Zabuza Jan). Sasuke & Haku faught the zombie people (which are ghouls. They escaped with the Valentine brothers) Sakura protected Tazuna. 'What are those things?' went through the genins heads as they faced the ghouls.

Naruto showed up at the bridge 25 minutes later to see the result. Zabuza & Kakashi was breathing heavely. They were weaking quickly. Sasuke resorted to his fire justus & Haku her ice mirrors. 'The hell? What are those things?' Naruto thought as he looked at the ghouls. _"They are ghouls. Humans transformed when bitten by a vampire or freak." _'freak?' Naruto thought. _"Fake vampires that still drink human blood. I thought vampires could only turn non virgins & virgins of the same sex into ghouls." _'What happens to virgins of the opposie sex that are bitten?' Naruto asked. _"They become vampires. Or should. I can clearly see some virgins bitten by the opposite sex. Hmm... You have the power to fight them." _Naruto nodded. He then went to the battle. "Fuuton: Kaze Nami no jutsu!" Naruto called as a wave of wind came and hit the Valentine brothers & the ghouls.

"The hell!" Jan yelled as he, Luke, & the ghouls looked up. 'Are they freaks?' Naruto asked Kyo. _"Yup!" _Naruto sweatdroped at Kyo's hyperness. Jan & Luke looked at eachother . "Attack the kids, old man, and these two! We'll take care of the boy!" Luke yelled to the ghouls. The ghouls seemily multiplied & attacked the shinobi's as the Valentine brothers attacked Naruto. "You get to taste my blade, Maelstrom!" Naruto said hitting Luke with his katana. "Bro! Your gonna pay for that!" Jan said lunging at Naruto who sidestepped. "Like I'll allow freaks & a few ghouls to take me down!" Naruto yelled attacking again. "Wind Style: Grand Tornado no Jutsu!" Naruto said as a humongous tornado came and ripped the ghouls to shreds.

"Damn you!" Jan said lunging at Naruto again. Naruto sidestepped then brought his blade down cutting Jan in half. "Jan!" Luke called attacking Naruto. Naruto dodged then cut Luke's head off. "Stupid freaks" Naruto mumbled. "Naruto! Are you okay?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded. "Yo! Kakashi! Zabuza! You two alive?" Naruto asked. Zabuza & Kakashi nodded. Haku, Sakura, & Tazuna walked up to them. "I knew those two were worthless, but not that worthless" came a voice from the otherside of the bridge.

Everyone looked to see Gato & a hundreds of thugs. "Can any of you fight?" Naruto asked. "Sorry. No. I'm totally beat up" Kakashi said wincing. "I'm also beat. I can't even use my arms or legs" Zabuza said clenching his teeth. "Out of chakra" Sasuke & Haku said in unison. "I'm okay" Sakura said. Naruto nodded. "Protect them Sakura. All of them" Naruto said charging Gato killing any thugs in the way with Maelstrom. He got to Gato in 2 seconds & beheaded him. "Hey! You killed our meal ticket! Now we'll have to destroy the village!" yelled a thug til a arrow landed in frot of him. Everyone looked to see Inari with the villagers. "Hey, Inari! You made it!" Naruto said.

When Naruto got over to them clapping was heard throughout the bridge when suddenly a man with long, deep brown hair tied in a ponytail. He had a beard. He wore a red vest, black shirt, red pants, black boots. His eyes were a deep red color. "My that was exciting!" he said in a deep, sensual voice. "Who the fuck are you?" Naruto asked. "My apologies. I'm Serishin Mychiso. I am here to end all your pathetic lives. I'll start with the blonde nuisence!" the man said as he charged Naruto.

Naruto dodged only to be stabbed in the chest by the man with a machete (An: Where he had it, I have no clue). "WHAT ARE YOU?! Sakura yelled. "I'm a vampire. Not a freak like those Valentine brothers, but a real vampire" Serishin said. 'We're so screwed' Naruto thought. Just then he was stabbed in the chest with poison nails. "To weak" Serishin said. "NARUTO!!" the others yelled as Naruto fell to his death. _"Naruto!" _Kyo yelled in Naruto's mind.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto looked around to see he was in his mindscape, but not where he normally is to meet Kyo. He looked around to see a black oak door. It was wrapped with silver chains. Naruto raised an eyebrow and broke the chains, opening the door. He opened the door and walked in to see what looked like him with gold wings, his hair going to his waist, his nails become sharp like claws, & gold eyes. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "I'm your other kekkai genkai, the Tenshigan (Angel's Eye). You have finally activated this bloodline. Now go! Hurry! Your friends are in danger!" yelled the angel Naruto.

Real world

Serishin was quickly approaching the others when a very powerful power was felt behind him. He turned behind him to see Naruto rising. 'Impossible!' Serishin thought. "Serishin! You are the first to see the Namikaze bloodline in a long while. I am happy to say you will face the Tenshigan!" Naruto said as a golden light enveloped him & there was the angel Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes to show a deep gold color. His golden wings fluttering around him. "Now you face an Tenshi's Wrath!" Naruto yelled. "Angel Style: Halo Chains Technique!" Naruto said.

A huge halo wrapped around Serishin. "Now begone!" Naruto said as Serishin screamed when the halo destroyed him. He flew to the others. Everyone just stared in shock. "This is the Tenshigan. It is my Father's kekkai genkai" Naruto said. "What does it do?" Sakura asked. "It lets us disappear in flashes, use Angel Techniques, revive the dead, fix chakra system, get rid of seals, but most of all can open portals to travel to other dimensions" Naruto said. "Awesome!" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

A week later

The bridge was finally complete. Naruto somehow combined the Akumagan & Tenshigan to get Amatsugan (Heavenly Eye). The bridge was completed by Naruto's Tajuu Kage Bushins. Now they were heading back to Konoha. "It's okay to cry Inari when your happy. I'll visit I promise!" Naruto said. "Really, Naruto-nii-san?" Inari asked. "Yea. Here you can keep this" Naruto said holding him a golden feather. It turned out that the wings were permenant. Luckily he can hide them by summoning them. His nails still sharp like claws & his fangs sharp.

Team 7 & the former Mist duo headed to Konoha. They waved good-bye then left. "That boy has brought hope to Inari & wave. He has built the bridge & set us free from Gato & fear" Tazuna said. "Speaking of the bridge it still needs a name" said a villager. "How about the Great Naruto Bridge named after our hero?" Tazuna said. "hehe. Nice name dad" Tsunami said.

Konoha

Kakashi released his team then went to the Hokage's office. Zabuza, Haku, & Naruto following. Sakura went to Ino's house. Sasuke went home. Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, & Naruto arrived at the Hokage's Tower.

At the hokage's office

A knock was heard. "Yes? Come in" Sarutobi said. Kakashi, Naruto, Zabuza, & Haku walked in. "Kakashi do you mind telling me why a nuke-nin & his apprentice are here?" Sarutobi asked. "Naruto can explain" Kakashi said, turned in his report & left. Sarutobi looked at Naruto. Naruto then explained everything that happened on the mission. "Can you prove of your newly awakened kekkai genkai?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto gave him a blank look & released his wings. "This proof enough?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi nodded. "Haku will be a chunin & Zabuza a jounin. They will live with you Naruto-kun is that alright?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto nodded. Zabuza & Haku nodded as well. "Good" Sarutobi said handing the two former nuke-nin their hitei-ite's. "Later ojii-san!" Naruto said then left leaving a shocked Zabuza & Haku. "Is he always like this?" Haku asked. "Yup!" Sarutobi said with a chuckle. Zabuza & Haku then left after Naruto. As they were walking the streets they came to a girl with short navy blue hair & lavendar pupiless eyes. "H-Hello N-Naruto-kun" the girl said.

"Hey Hinata! Let me introduce you guys. Guys this is Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto said to Zabuza & Haku. "Hinata this is Momochi Zabuza & this is Haku!" Naruto told Hinata. Hinata nodded. She looked at Haku then blushed. 'OMG! She's Hot!' Hinata thought. (Yes. She's bi. She likes Naruto & Haku. Though Naruto is more like a older brother figure) Naruto nodded to her then he, Zabuza, & Haku headed to his compound. (By the way his wings are hidden again).

-

My Jutsus

Fuuton: Kaze Nami no Jutsu

Translation: Wind Style: Wind Wave Technique

User: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: A-rank

Description: Makes a powerful wave of pure wind to hit the area. Takes a lot of Chakra.

Handsigns: Tiger, Dog, Ram, Tiger

Wind Style: Grand Tornado Technique (if you know how to say this in Japanese please leave it in a review)

User: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: A-rank

Description: Makes a humongous tornado with extremely dangerous wind swirling around.

Handsigns: Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Rat, Boar, Dragon

Angel Style: Halo Chains Technique

User: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: S-rank

Description: A huge halo made of pure light surrounds the opponent like chains enabling them to move. Extremely painful to those who are inhuman. Burns anything inhuman. An Angel's Tecnique.

Handsigns: Dragon, Tiger, Dog, Monkey, Dragon, Dragon, Rat, Snake, Horse, Rooster, Dragon

-

Kekkai Genkai

Akumagan

Translation: Devil's Eye

Owner: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Description: A bloodline given to Naruto by Kyuubi. It can copy bloodlines, control all elements, & manupilate shadows. Once he has the mangekyou he can use all the mangekyou's abilities & no side affects. Eye is sapphire, slitted pupil & has the tomoes. Gives user fangs & demonic features. Naruto can turn into a golden fox as well.

Tenshigan

Translation: Angel's Eye

Owner: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto & some unknown Namikaze's

Description: The Namikaze bloodline. Gives the user angel wings, sharp nails, it also lets the user leave in flashes. The user can also transport to any dimension. To get this form you must die by something inhuman. Minato never activated it. Also gives the user to heal instantly. Also lets them contol any inhuman thing. Be a true master of seals. Fix chakra systems, revive the dead. Use Angel Techniques. Minato had the healing ability, flash ability, mastery of seals. Those abilities the namikaze are born with. To get the rest they must die in a unusual way. (Shinigami does not count. The gods don't count). Eyes are a deep golden color & pupiless. Also the user is immortal once they unlock it. They can't die, age, or even transform into something else (like a vampire or a ghoul). Can only be killed by Kami himself. Not even the Shinigami can rip there souls out. Before Naruto the last one with the bloodline was over 500 years ago.

Amatsugan

Translation: Heavenly Eye

Owner: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto

Description: A combination of the Akumagan & Tenshigan. User has demonic features, fangs, claws, & wings. Has same abilities as the Akumagan & Tenshigan. Naruto can turn into a golden winged fox. Eye is gold with Black slitted pupil & tomoes.

-

Trinity: Remember if ya wanna use my justus let me know. By the way how did you like the Valentine Brothers entrance?

Zabuza: Your insane

Trinity: Zabu-chan! -glomps-

Zabuza: -sweatdrop- Right. Please read & Review. Or else.

Trinity: Stop threatening them.

Zabuza: whatever

Trinity & Zabuza: Ja Ne!


	6. The Beginning of the Chunin Exams

Trinity: Hi again! Today I'm with Gaa-kun!

Gaara: whatever

Trinity: Gaara do the disclaimer

Gaara: Trinity does not own or will ever own Naruto or anything else that comes from a show/game/manga. She wishes she did though.

Trinity: Good Gaara -gives Gaara a cookie-

Gaara: -Takes Cookie-

Trinity: Aww... Gaara's so cute!

Gaara: ...!

Trinity: -laughs-

Gaara: -pouts-

Trinity: Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Speaking"**

**'Bijuu/Inner Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_"Bijuu in human form talking"_

_'Bijuu in human form Thinking'_

_Information_

_**"GAI & LEE YELLING"**_

-Action while speaking/handsigns-

"NORMAL PEOPLE YELLING!"

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Chunin Exams

Naruto, Zabuza, & Haku walked to the compound. Naruto pulled out a picture & handed it to Zabuza. Zabuza raised an eyebrow as he & Haku looked at the guy in the picture. "That's Hanagashi Kyo. My 1st fiancee. He's world known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune however" Naruto said shocking Zabuza & Haku. "I thought the Yondaime Hokage killed him" Haku said. "No dad couldn't kill him so he sealed him inside me instead." Naruto said.

"Your Kyuubi's jinchuuriki & Yondaime's son?" Zabuza asked as Naruto nodded. Zabuza looked to be deep in thought, then depressed. "What's wrong, Zabuza?" Naruto asked. "It's just that I want to be you husband as well. Even if I'm the 4th" Zabuza said blushing. Naruto blushed as well. "Then your the 4th fiancee" Naruto said. Zabuza smiled at him happy. "Hey Naruto-kun?" Haku said. "Yea?" Naruto said. "Why did you hit Kakashi-san at Tazuna's?" Haku asked. "He called me 'Naru-chan' which I absolutly loathe" Naruto said. Haku nodded. Then they continued their way.

A week later

Naruto was walking around when he ran into Konohamaru, his friends, & Sakura. Konohamaru had just insulted Sakura when Naruto walked up. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. "This brat insulted me!" Sakura said. Naruto looked at Konohamaru. "What did you say?" Naruto asked him. "All I did was ask if she was really a girl? Then call her a ugly billboard brow" Konohamaru said.

Naruto laughed. "That's not an insult" Naruto said. "This is an insult. Sakura you are so ugly, you will forever be ugly. The only guy who would date you is someone even uglier or a idiot with a heart of gold (Somewhere...Lee sneezes). Or maybe a girl who is way prettier than you. In fact the only person who could love you is your family & best friend" (Now Ino sneezes) Naruto said.

Sakura twitched. Konohamaru & his friends laughed. "NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled chasing after him. "Uh oh!" Naruto said running with Konohamaru & his friends laughing. Konohamaru ran into a guy in a black cat suit with a mummy on his back. He was with a girl with blond hair in four pig tails. "Ow. Why you punk!" the guy said picking up Konohamaru by the collar.

"Kankuro! We didn't come to cause trouble!" the girl said. "Don't worry about it, Temari! He's not even around!" the guy said. "If he finds out it's your fault!" the girl said. Naruto was facing the guy. Sakura was behind him with Moegi & Udon by her sides. "Put him down!" Naruto shouted. "Why should I?" Kankuro asked. "Three reasons. 1) He's the hokage's grandson. 2) Your pissing me off" Naruto said causing the guy to drop Konohamaru. "Fine. The boy's off limits. You however aren't. What's the third reason?" Kankuro said.

"Your friend doesn't look happy. Yo! Sasuke get your ass down here now!" Naruto said. Suddenly there was a swirl of leaves behind Naruto. "Yo, dobe!" Sasuke said. "Who cares if she isn't!" Kankuro said. "I was talking about the guy in the tree. The one with the gourd" Naruto said.

Everyone looked to the tree as Kankuro & Temari paled. "Kankuro! Your a disgrace to the village!" the guy with the gourd said. He had blood red hair & teal eyes. He had black markings around his eyes & a tattoo that said Ai or love in kanji on his forehead. "But they started it, Gaara. The little one ran into me!" Kankuro said. "Shut up or I'll kill you!" Gaara said. "We're sorry. Really, really sorry!" Temari said. Gaara appeared between Kankuro & Temari in a swirl of sand.

"Sorry about my team" Gaara said. He then turned to leave. "Wait! You guys are suna ninja. Why are you here?" Sakura asked. "Dumbass" Naruto mumbled under his breath as Sasuke chuckled. "We're h-" Temari started but was cut off by Naruto. "They are obviously here for the Chunin Exam. You call yourself a kunoichi? Your nothing but a weakass fangirl, Sakura!" Naruto said.

Sasuke chuckled. Temari snickered. Kankuro, Konohamaru & his friends laughed. Gaara smirked. "Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Oh, so scary! Who came up with that? Harunostein?" Naruto asked smirking. Everyone except Gaara laughed. He just kept smirking. "So what are your names?" Naruto asked. "Subaku no Kankuro" Kankuro said. "Subaku no Temari" Temari said. "Subaku no Gaara, at your service. You are?" Gaara asked. "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. Gaara nodded then left.

Naruto stared at where Gaara was. Sasuke caught it. "Found a new potential husband?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Yea, but he would be the 5th" Naruto said. "Who's the 4th?" Sasuke asked. "Zabuza" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded. They then headed to team 7's meeting spot.

The next day

Team 7 walked in to see 2 genins hit a girl with buns in her hair. Her teammates beside her. One was a mini gai who was lying on the ground. The other a hyuuga. Team 7 walked up to them. "Ya okay?" Naruto asked. The girl & mini gai nodded. The two chunins in disguise attacked Naruto. "Izumo! Kotetsu! Get out of my face before I really fuck you up like I did Gato & that fuckin vampire!" Naruto yelled. Izumo & Kotetsu paled & backed away. "Hai, Naruto-sama!" they said in unison. Naruto looked at the team.

The mini guy was hurt & couldn't walk for a while. Naruto grabbed him then carried him away his Team & the others following. "I'm guessing your Gai's team. We are team 7 led by Hatake Kakashi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. These are my teammates Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke. What are your names?" Naruto asked. "I'm Rock Lee. My teammates are Higarashi Tenten & Hyuuga Neji" the gai look-a-like said blushing. 'He's strong' was Lee's thoughts. Naruto nodded.

Team 7 & 9 walked into room 301. "Hey! Naruto! Your here too?" Shikamaru said as his team approached. "SASUKE-KUN!" Ino said glomping Sasuke while waving to Naruto. Sasuke groaned & Naruto twitched, but waved back. Sakura glared. "Yahoo! The gangs all here!" Kiba said as his team approached. Hinata was smiling. "Why are you smiling Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Haku's my girlfriend!" she said. "Congradulations!" Naruto said. "Any new fiancees?" Shino asked.

Everyone started to listen. "Yep! I got 4 & I might have found a 5th!" Naruto said. "Besides Kyo & Sasuke, who else are you fiancee's?" Shikamaru asked. "SASUKE-KUN IS NOT HIS FIANCEE!" Sakura & Ino yelled. "Actually I am" Sasuke said dumbfounding the girls. "Since when?" Ino asked. "We've been together for 4 years now. Basically we were together 3 years before graduating" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded. "I was Naruto's 2nd husband" Sasuke said. "My third fiancee was Kakashi & my 4th was Zabuza" Naruto said. Everyone nodded.

Naruto went to the sand sibs. "Hey Gaara!" Naruto said walking siblings turned to him. Gaara nodded. "Hey Gaara I know you contain Ichibi no Shukaku. Is Suna like teaming up with that new village Oto to try and destroy Konoha?" Naruto asked surprising the siblings. They surrounded him. "How do you know Gaara is Ichibi's vessal?" Temari asked. "I'm a Jinchuuriki as well, so I could sense it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Naruto said. "How did you know that Suna teamed up with Oto to try & destroy Konoha?" Kankuro asked. "That I just guessed" Naruto said causing the siblings to have a sweatdrop.

"I don't know why, but our father the Kazekage wanted us to try & kill everyone" Gaara said spitting the word father like a poison. "I think he set you guys up. Hey I have an idea!" Naruto said. "What?" asked the siblings in unison. "Why don't you join Konoha? You guys could stay at my place. The only other people staying with me is Zabuza & Haku! So what do you say? I'll even fix Gaara's seal!" Naruto said.

Gaara nodded. "Will you please do that? And yes we'll join Konoha!" Gaara said. Everyone nodded. Naruto's hand glowed gold before he smacked it on Gaara's seal fixing the seal. "Thanks" Gaara said. Naruto nodded. "I happened to hear that you have a harem of men, is that true?" Temari asked. "Yes" Naruto said. Gaara blushed. "Gaara?" asked Temari & Kankuro. "Do you think I could be your 6th fiancee since you said you had a 5th in you your mind?" Gaara asked. "No" Naruto said.

Gaara looked depressed. "Because you were the 5th in my mind" Naruto said. Gaara looked up surprised. "Really?" he asked as Naruto nodded. He then hugged & kissed Naruto. Sasuke, Shikamaru, & Shino saw it all. Naruto & the siblings walked over to the rest of the rookie 12 to see Kabuto talking with them. "Kabuto!" Gaara said. Kabuto looked at him & paled. "Plan's off. Leave or I'll kill you!" Gaara said. Kabuto nodded then left. 'We're in trouble' Kabuto thought.

The rest off the rookie 12 looked at Naruto. "Everyone meet Subaku no Gaara, my 5th fiancee!" Naruto said happy. "Hey! So now your his fiancee as am I" Sasuke said. Gaara nodded. "Hey Shikamaru, Shino do you guys like me?" Naruto asked. Both boys nodded. "Then Shika should be my 6th fiancee & Shino my 7th!" Naruto said. They nodded & smiled. "Could I be your 8th?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked at him & nodded. "YAHOO!!" Kiba shouted. "Hey um...Naruto-kun. Do you think I could be the 9th?" Lee asked. Naruto nodded. "Yosh!" Lee said happy.

Naruto walked over to Lee & put his glowing (which is always gold) on Lee's shoulder. Lee clenched his teeth in pain. "You chakra coils have opened up. You should be able to use nin & genjustu" Naruto said. Lee nodded. Naruto walked over to Neji & took off his hitei-ite. "What are you doing, Naruto-san?" Neji asked. "This might hurt a little" Naruto said as he placed his still glowing hand over the Cage Bird Seal. Neji clinched his teeth & hands in pain.

10 minutes later he removed his hand to show no seal. "There your seal is gone!" Naruto said. Neji went wide eyed & hugged Naruto. "Do you think I could be your tenth fiancee?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded. Neji smiled & Kissed Naruto. "thanks Koi" he said. Naruto blushed.

(The 1st exam went pretty much the same except Naruto set Ibiki's trench coat on fire & used the Akumagan to copy some random ninja, by the way there is kiri nins in the exam, Naruto snorted for the 10th question)

Suddenly a blue & black blur crashed through. "I'm Momochi Zabuza & I'm your 2nd proctor!" Zabuza said. "WHAT?! YOU?! OMG! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" yelled some random kiri nin. Zabuza sweatdroped along with everyone else except Naruto who laughed. Naruto went up & pulled off Zabuza's bandages. Zabuza raised an eyebrow, when Naruto kissed him. "At least your early" Naruto said. Zabuza nodded with a grin on his face. All kiri nins looked at Naruto with raised eyebrows. "Let's go!" Zabuza said as he led the rest to area 44.

(The rest is the same except that the kunai doesn't happen. The fight with Orochimaru was almost the same. Except that Sakura was knocked unconcious & Naruto kicked his ass for biting Sasuke. Then when Orochimaru left he got rid of the cursed seal.)

Team 7 was in their room. They had just gotten in only to find out that Gaara's team was waiting for them. They entered the tower together. The 2nd part of the exam is over. Only Team 7, 8, 9, 10, Subaku siblings, the oto team, & Kabuto's team made it.

-

Trinity: Wow! That was short!

Gaara: I'm with Naruto?

Trinity: Yup!

Gaara: -smiles-

Trinity: -Takes pictures- How Cute!

Gaara: -glares- ..Dammit!

Trinity: -laughs & hands him cookie-

Gaara: -takes cookie- Please leave a review

Trinity & Gaara: Ja Ne!


	7. Prelims and Month Break

Trinity: Hi again! Yes, I'm alive. I lost my internet last week and then I had to check all my e-mail. -sighs-

Kyo: That's your own fault you know.

Trinity: Whatever, foxy

Kyo: I thought you said you wouldn't call me that anymore.

Trinity: -raises eyebrow- I never said that.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Bijuu/Summon/Inner Speaking"**

**'Bijuu/Inner Thinking'**

_Flashback/Scroll_

_"Bijuu in human form talking"_

_'Bijuu in human form Thinking'_

_Information_

_**"GAI & LEE YELLING"**_

-Action while speaking/handsigns-

"NORMAL PEOPLE YELLING!"

Chapter 7: Prelims and Month Break

Everyone was looking on. Hayate had just done the speech after the Hokage. Now they were looking at the board to see who would fight who. Naruto just looked around nervously. Sasuke smacked him upside the head. "Itai..." Naruto said softly. "What was that for?" he asked. "Settle down. Will you just behave. We will start soon" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akimichi Chouji**

The two fighters stood down there as everyone else went up. Naruto cheered Sasuke on. "Hajime!" Hayate said. Chouji attacked with his family justus. While Sasuke just dodged and used fire jutsus to slow him down then knocked him out. "Shousha, Sasuke!" Hayate yelled while everyone cheered. Sasuke went up and high fived Naruto as Chouji was pulled away.

(Sakura & Ino's match was the same)

**Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto**

Kiba and Naruto walked down. "Sorry, Naruto. I really don't want to hurt you, but I do want to win the match" Kiba said. "No hard feelings Kiba, but so do I" Naruto told him. Kiba and Akamaru attacked with a man-beast clone as soon as Hayate said 'Hajime'. Naruto dodged, but then used the water dragon blast to knock Kiba unconcious. Hayate declared Naruto the winner and everyone cheered. Naruto walked over to Kiba and healed him. Kiba thanked him then they both walked up.

(The Neji vs. Hinata was the same as show, but Neji went easier and didn't try to kill her. Shino & Zaku's match was the same. So was Temari vs. Tenten)

**Subaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee**

Gaara and Lee stood facing each other. "Give it your best, Lee-san" Gaara said. _**"Yosh! Your flames of youth burn brightly! I will do my best Gaara-san!"**_ Lee said as they faught after Hayate said begin. Lee used the Primary Lotus on Gaara who softened the blow using a sand cushion. The battle lasted for about 20 minutes before Gaara knocked Lee unconcious. "Shousha, Gaara!" Hayate said coffing. Gaara nodded then headed upstairs and sat next to Naruto as Lee was pulled away.

(Shika and Kin's match is the same)

**Subaku no Kankuro vs. Kinuta Dosu**

Both Kankuro and Dosu were fighting. Kankuro using Crow and Dosu using sound jutsus. The match lasted about five minutes before Dosu was knocked in to the wall and fell unconcious. Hayate declared Kankuro the winner after Dosu was pulled away.

Everyone got numbers. They were

_Naruto~ 1_

_Sasuke~ 5_

_Kankuro~ 2_

_Gaara~ 8_

_Shino~ 7_

_Shikamaru~ 3_

_Temari~ 6_

_Neji~ 4_

So they were fighting:

_Naruto vs. Kankuro_

_Shikamaru vs. Neji_

_Sasuke vs. Temari_

_Gaara vs. Shino_

Everyone was excited and decided to train. Naruto and Gaara left to train alone. Kankuro went to train with Baki (who joined Konoha after finding out they did), Temari to train with Asuma, Shika to train with his dad, Neji to train with Gai, Shino to train with his dad as well. Naruto got permission to leave Konoha to train.

*5 hours later*

Naruto was walking around, but accidently slipped and fell into this campsite. Everyone stared at him. He blushed. There was 3 kiri nin, a taki nin, 2 kumo nin, a iwa nin, and 4 others. All nins were nuke-nins. One Kumo nin and the Taki nin were both female. One kiri nuke-nin had short blond hair and red eyes. He had what looked like stitches running down his right eye. Another kiri nuke-nin had blue hair, gold eyes, and sharp teeth. The last kiri nuke-nin had dark green hair and silver eyes. He carried two short swords. The Taki kunoichi had blue shoulder-length hair and red eyes. She wore her hitei-ite on her arm.

The Kumo Shinobi had blond hair, black shades, and a black marking under his right eye. He wore a white hitei-ite on his forehead. He also had many blades on his back. The rest were male. The Kumo kunoichi had blonde hair in a braid and black eyes. She wore her hitei-ite on her forehead. The Iwa nin had red hair, black eyes, and a black metal piece going across is nose. His hitei-ite was attached to his hat-thing.

The last four were strange. Two were sitting next to the dark-green haired kiri nuke-nin. One was a little boy with shoulder-length purple hair and red eyes. The other one had brown hair in a ponytail and dark green, nearly black eyes. One other guy had orange hair and green eyes. He sat next to the blue haired kiri nuke-nin. The last guy wore blue, had black hair and was smoking a pipe or something.

The dark green-haired kiri nin got up and walked to him. "You okay?" he asked. Naruto just kept blushing. "Um...yea" he said while the iwa nin snorted. The iwa nin then stood up and walked over. "Who are you?" he asked. Naruto just stared and answered. "Uzumaki Naruto. What about you guys?" he asked. "I'm Kuroski Raiga. That's Ranmaru" said the dark green haired kiri nin pointing to the purple haired boy, "and Karashi" pointing to the brown haired pony-tailed boy. "I'm Suigetsu. That's Juugo" came from the blue haired kiri nin pointing to the orange haired male. "I'm Sancha" came from the last kiri nin. Naruto nodded then looked to the rest. "Name's Beize" said the Taki kunoichi. "Yo. Name's Kirabi, bro!" said the rapping male kumo shinobi until he was hit by the kumo kunoichi. "I'm Nii Yugito" she said purring. Naruto nodded then turned to the others.

The Iwa nin walked up. "I'm Roshi" he said staring at Naruto making him blush. "The name is Jin" said the blue wearing, pipe-smoking guy. Naruto turned to Sancha, Beize, Kirabi, Yugito, Roshi, and Jin. "Your Jinchuuriki aren't you?" Naruto asked. They nodded. "Which ones?" Naruto asked. "Sanbi's" Sancha said. "Shichibi's" Beize said. "Hachibi's" Kirabi said. "Nibi's" Yugito answered. "Yonbi's" Roshi spoke. "Rokubi's" Jin said. "What about you?" Roshi asked. "Kyuubi's and my friend Gaara is Ichibi's" Naruto said. They stared at him. "What?" Naruto asked. "Nothing" They said. "You guys could join Konoha. I already convinced the Hokage to let Zabuza join" Naruto said. "Zabuza? As in Momochi Zabuza?" Raiga asked. "Um, yea" Naruto answered.

Naruto noticed Roshi still staring at him. "What?" Naruto asked. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like the Yellow Flash?" Roshi asked. Naruto shook his head in the negative. "Well you do" Roshi said. "Not surprising, since I'm his son and all" Naruto said shocking them. Naruto then sighed. "What's wrong, man?" Jin asked. "Well, i'm supposed to have a harem and the Hokage knows I only like guys. I now have 10 fiancees. My first was Kyuubi, my 4th was Zabuza, and my 5th was Gaara. Gaara, his siblings and sensei have joined Konoha. I'm just out here to train for the chunin exams. Here, my clone will take you back" Naruto said making a kage bushin and he watched them leave.

*5 hours later, Konoha*

The group walked in to the Hokage's office. Sarutobi raised a eyebrow. "I thought you left and who are they?" he asked. "I did. I'm a kage bushin. I was wondering if they could join Konoha?" the Naruto-clone asked. Sarutobi answered yes and said they would live with Naruto. The clone dispersed and Zabuza came by to pick them up. "You called?" Zabuza asked walking through the door. "Yes, these people will be living with you guys" Sarutobi said giving them all their own hitei-ites and filling out the paperwork. Zabuza nodded and the rest followed him. "I'm guessing Naruto sent ya guys, eh Raiga?" Zabuza asked walking to the compound. "Yes. He also mentioned you were his 4th fiancee?" Raiga asked. Zabuza nodded then showed them around. He let them stay at the guest house. (Naruto built it after Zabuza and Haku moved in. Only his fiancees stay in the main house. The guest house is 45 feet long and 5 stories high. It has over 700 rooms. 300 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a plasma tv in the living area). Everyone got a room while thinking 'This is the life'. (They are all jounins. Even Juugo. Ranmaru, Karashi, and Jin are not shinobi. Ranmaru helps out with Raiga. Karashi cooks, and Jin helps out where he can)

*Meanwhile with Naruto*

Naruto just walked in a bar in town, only to see someone familiar. Someone with long white hair. 'No way' he thought smirking. He walked up to the guy. "Hey, ero-sennin!" he said. The guy twitched. "Don't call me that, gaki! Wait...Naruto?!" he said. "Yea. What are ya doing here, Jiraiya?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya sighed. "Trying to get info on the Akatsuki. You?" he asked. "Training for the Chunin Exam Finals" Naruto said. Jiraiya just gawked. They talked and Naruto told him everything that happened so far. "That must of been harsh. Can I see the wings?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto let his wings show. Jiraiya plucked a feather. "Itai..." Naruto said rubbing the spot. Jiraiya said he keep it for good luck. Naruto nodded and they left. Jiraiya let him sign the toad contract. Turned out the kekkai genkai Kyuubi gave him lets him sign multiple contracts. They trained day and night. (Naruto summoned Gamabunta on his first try)

-

Hajime~ Begin

Shousha~ Winner

Kiri~ Mist

Kumo~ Cloud

Iwa~ Rocks

Taki~ Waterfall

-

Trinity: Well that chapter is over.

Kyo: Well done.

Trinity: Thanks!

Kyo: Please Review. And I will use your flames to make marshmallows!

Trinity: ...No comment.


End file.
